Naruto the Orange Trainer: New
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Training a pokemon is not all that hard when you come from a world where you yourself fight to the death. What is harder... finding the strongest opponents for those pokemon you train.
1. Chapter 1 Orange and Black Fight

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - Pokemon - I own neither**_  
 _ **Play Pokemon: The First Movie's Opening Music when reading this chapter.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 _Two trainers stood across from each other on a large field ready for a battle. The field easily large enough to hold some of the largest pokemon with little issue._

 _The trainer on the left side was a young boy of about 14 years old, blond and spiky hair with bright blue eyes. He had bandages on his cheeks, large enough to cover up his entire cheek each. He had a black shirt on, long sleeved, and over that he had an orange hoodie with short sleeves. On the back of that he had a white shirt symbol. He had on orange pants as well, and black tennis shoes. Around his waist was a belt with six pokeballs, shrunken form, on it. Around his neck he had a necklace with green crystal on the end of it. Hanging from his right ear was a small shining stone._

 _The other trainer stood on the right side._

 _He was about the same age, but a little bit taller, and had duck-tail shaped black hair and his eyes were red with three marks around the pupils. He had paler skinned than the first trainer, and he wore a black shirt with a blue jacket on over it. He had a necklace with a similar stone to the one the first trainer had on. He had on white pants, and he had six pokeballs at the ready as well._

 _They both took a pokeball each and their sizes increased to fill their entire hands. The two of them threw the pokeballs, and they hit each other in the middle of the field. The balls bounced back and opened up. Red energy came out on either side of the field, and formed two pokemon._

 _The blond's pokemon was a small four legged pokemon standing at an inch under 4 feet tlal. It had yellow skin, and a long neck with red eyes. Around it's neck, at the base, were curled up leafs. On top of it's head was a larger unfurled leaf hat appeared to be rather sharp. The pokemon, a Bayleef, looked back at it's trainer and nodded it's head at him. The pokemon had a collar around it's neck with a stone on the front of it._

 _The raven haired trainer's pokemon stood at over 30 feet tall, and was made of nothing but steel/iron. It had iron spikes on it, and major underbite. It had a large head, no limbs, and it's entire body was made up of tail. It had a headpiece over it's head that had a ball on it. The ball radiated with light, and the pokemon, Steelix, changed formed as the raven haired trainer placed his hand on his own stone. The pokemon became even larger, taller by 4 feet, with crystals coming out of it's body, and crystals hovering around it._

 _The trainers shouted out and moved their hands._

 _Steelix rushed towards Bayleef and it's tail glowed, and it made to slam the tail into the much smaller pokemon. Bayleef stood still and took the attack, and was forced back, but stood it's ground. It's leaf started to glow, and the damage on it's body healed itself. Bayleef's trainer let out a call, and Bayleef jumped onto the tail of the Steelix. It started to run up the tail, and it slammed it's body into the back of Steelix's head before jumping off._

 _It formed a green barrier around it when the Steelix made the ground start to shake, and Bayleef dropped the barrier when the shaking stopped, before it's trainer commanded it again. It slammed it's body into the Steelix, who flinched back. Sparks came off of it's body, and it's trainer made a command of it that it could not follow for a brief moment._

 _Bayleef slammed itself into it again, before it was slammed into by an iron tail, it landed on the ground, and formed a green barrier around it when another attack came. When the Steelix couldn't move, Bayleef recovered from all of the damage it had taken._

 _Steelix was knocked to the ground when Bayleef slammed it's body into it again, and it reverted back to it's normal form, eyes swirling._

 _Bayleef went and tackled it's trainer, licking his face, while the raven haired trainer returned his pokemon. The blond nodded to his pokemon, who went back onto the field._

 _The second pokemon from the raven haired trainer was a Blaziken, a 6'3" tall red feathered, humanoid pokemon with pale feathers over the chest and long downward facing hair-like feathers. It had three clawed fingers on each hand, and yellow feathers over it's feet shaped like flames as well. It had the same headpiece as the Steelix, and the crystal ball on it started to glow when Sasuke touched his crystal. It changed form and, and the yellow turned black and went higher up on the leg, and it's downward facing feathers went up. It had streams of flames coming from it's wrists._

 _The battle restarted, Blaziken vs Bayleef._

 _It's fists were set aflame and it ran towards Bayleef, and the trainer commanded it again. Bayleef allowed the fist to hit it, and it spat purple fluid at the Blaziken. Blaziken was then slammed into by Bayleef, and it was sent back a good distance. Bayleef then visibly recovered, while Blaziken flinched for the poison in it's body._

 _The raven haired trainer glanced at his pokemon, and with feet and fists aflame the pokemon rushed towards Bayleef and unleashed a vicious combo on it. Bayleef barely held out, and formed a green barrier around it to protect itself from further damage. It jumped back and dodged an attack when it dropped the barrier, and midair it started to recover from the damage it had taken._

 _Blaziken once more stopped moving when it took poison damage, and Bayleef slammed it's body into Blaziken and sent it back. It still had damage on it, so it started to recover from that damage again. Blaziken and Bayleef started to run at each other, before a flame covered fist slammed into Bayleef's core, and a head slammed into Blaziken's stomach._

 _Blaziken fell down onto it's side, knocked out cold, while Bayleef was showing some heavy damage to it's body, barely standing up._

 _This time the raven haired trainer released a pokemon standing a foot taller than Bayleef, blue in color with yellow eyes. It was a bug pokemon, shaped like a beetle, and it stood on two legs. It had a massive form, and wrapped around the horn was a collar with a gem on it. The gem glowed, before the pokemon's body changed. It's form became more spear-like, and it's wrists expanded and it's hands became three spikes. It's body was far more armored now, and it had a sharp nose._

 _Bayleef vs Heracross._

 _Heracross's horn glowed, and it slammed into Bayleef, Bayleef was sent flying, and hit the ground, knocked out. It's trainer returned it and took out another pokeball, before he threw it and it opened to reveal his next pokemon.4_

 _This pokemon was a small pokemon, 1'4" in height, and colored yellow. It had long ears, tipped with black, and it stood on it's back legs. It had a lightning bolt shaped tail, with brown at the base of it. It's cheeks were red circles, and it had lightning coming off of it. This pokemon had a collar with a yellow ball at the front of it as well, and the pokemon's name was Pikachu._

 _Pikachu vs Heracross._

 _Pikachu's trainer shouted out a command, and Pikachu's body was covered in lightning as it rushed towards Heracross far faster than Heracross could dodge or stop. Pikachu slammed into Heracross and pushed it back a long distance, the ground damaged by Pikachu. Pikachu had some damage on it, and Heracross flexed it's body with far more damage than what Pikachu had. It was still standing strong though. Pikachu unleashed a strong bolt of lighting towards Heracross, who jumped up and dodged it, before it's horn glowed and it rushed down towards Pikachu._

 _When the attack hit Pikachu, there was an explosion of dust, and Pikachu was thrown out of it, and it's trainer returned it before it could hit the ground, the pokemon already knocked out._

 _Now both trainers were down to their third pokemon._

 _The blond trainer didn't stop to think about what he was going to do next, he just picked a pokemon and threw it. The pokeball released what was inside of it, showing a tall pokemon standing well over the height of it's trainer. It was gray skinned, and had large muscles on it. It had yellow lips, and two toes per foots. It had four massive, muscular arms, and wore a belt around it. Around the pokemon's neck was a shell on it, and it popped it's knuckles, relaxed._

 _Machamp vs Heracross._

 _Both trainers commanded their pokemon at the same time, and the two power houses had their fists glowing as they rushed each other. Machamp slammed two hands into Heracross, who slammed two fists and a foot into Machamp. Machap crossed all four arms, before unleashing a powerful move on Heracross. Heracross jumped up, and it slammed it's glowing horn into Machamp, who was thrown back by the very effective move._

 _It didn't faint though._

 _It stayed strong and flexed it's entire body, both pokemon summoned their strength and slammed into each other. Machamp's muscles seemed to get a little harder when it punched Heracross, and Heracross's horn slammed into Machamp's gut. The pokemon pounded away at each other, slamming fists, a horn, feet, and their heads each each other._

 _Machamp slammed a fist into Heracross' face, and Heracross did the same with it's horn to Machamp's face._

 _The two pokemon were sent flying, with Heracross returning back to normal when it hit the ground, both of them knocked out._

 _Both trainers returned their pokemon, and pulled out different pokeballs. They released the pokemon inside of them._

 _The left trainer released a large gray skinned pokemon, flying in the air above the field. It had two large wings with purple on the inside of them, and a large beck-like jawline with it. The pokemon had an anklet on it with a nearly black stone on it._

 _The raven haired trainer let out a pokemon whose body was light gray, and a floating ball with horns on it, one on each side. It had large blue eyes, and it was shivering. It had black holes in it's body, and it had a stone in the middle hole on it's forehead. The pokemon started to change shape as well. It's entire lower sphere body turned into a mouth with spikes on it. It's horns got larger, and it gained a third horn made up of ice in the middle of its head. The holes on it's body vanished, and it gained two feet in size, going from 4'11" to 6'11"._

 _Aerodactyl vs Glalie._

 _Glalie let loose a powerful wave of ice that covered the entire field, and the field shattered so that there was a large hole in the ground. The trainers were both forced to hold their ground as chunks of frozen ground went flying everywhere._

 _Glalie unleashed a frozen breath attack on Aerodactyl, but the flying pokemon flew out of the way and threw a stone at Glalie. It smacked into the pokemon, and made it crash into the ground. Both trainers were really into the battle, commanding their pokemon with a grin and smirk on each of their faces._

 _The swift Aerodactyl was hard to hit for the Glalie, but Glalie's entire body glowed with an icy shine as it rushed towards Aerodactyl when it flew too close to it. It slammed into Aerodactyl with the super powerful super effective move. Aerodactyl was returned before it could hit the ground, and it's trainer whispered words of thanks, before pulling out his next pokemon._

 _The pokemon was a large pokemon, over 21 feet tall and blue with a yellow underbelly. It was a large serpant-like pokemon with three blue horns on it's head, and white spines on it's back. It had red eyes, and it filled the entire crater it was in with water quickly. It had a large collar with the same gem that it's open had once had, only with a different color on it._

 _The trainer touched the gem on his ear, and both gems started to glow. It's body became thicker than before, and the yellow underbelly turned black. It gained red "jets" running along it's sides, and it's blue horns turned black, with the middle one growing longer. It's spines vanished, and it gained two huge fins with sharp spines on them. The pokemon gained a more fierce aura about it._

 _Gyarados vs Glalie._

 _The battle barely lasted a few seconds when Gyarados slammed a water covered tail into Glalie, and the pokemon was sent flying, crashing into the wall on the other end of the stadium. Knocked out cold and gone back to normal. The raven haired trainer clicked his teeth, before he returned the pokemon._

 _They were even again._

 _He released his own water pokemon next, a shark-like pokemon that was blue on top, with a yellow x-mark on it's nose. It had four fins, one on top, on each side, and on top of it. It had sharp teeth, and pierced into the top fin was a gem like the ones on his other pokemon. His pokemon glowed, before it changed shape as well. It simply got larger, it's snout larger, more teeth, and more yellow marks on it's body. It looked more fierce than before as well, and it glared at the Gyarados. This was his Sharpedo!_

 _Gyarados vs Sharpedo._

 _The two pokemon unleashed attack after attack at each other, tails of water and they had nearly the same moves known. They missed, hit, but all of their attacks held the same beat to them. It took a good long time for their match to end, they fired attacks left and right, the fight took quite a while. The pokemon were having a test of will._

 _Sharpedo would bite Gyarados, who would bite Sharpedo right back, and they would slam their bodys against each other evenly, with nearly the same levels of power to them._

 _The pokemon took nearly 30 minutes of constantly attacking each other, their willpower holding out that long, before Gyarados slammed against Sharpedo one final time and knocked out the pokemon._

 _The raven haired trainer grit his teeth, before he threw out his next pokemon, his final pokemon._

 _The crowd gasped when they saw it._

 _The pokemon was sleak, and floating in the air. It had no legs at all, and two jet-like wings on it's back in blue. It's lower body was blue, and it had frills where legs should be. It had two armored blue arms, three claws each, and on it's chest was a red triangle. It had a long white neck, and two jet-like feathered wings, much smaller, coming out of it's head and facing up. It's face was blue, and it had a white circle in the middle of it's face. It had two red eyes, and it was hovering above the water. The pokemon had a choker with the same stones as the other pokemon had._

 _This was a Legendary Eon pokemon, Latios._

 _The raven haired trainer grabbed his gem, and the body of Latios started to radiate, and it grew from 6'7" to 7'7" feet tall. It's wings moved to it's arms and became more jet-like, and they fused with the arms with the hands being at the back of it. It's blue parks turned purple, and it lost the red triangle, to gain white onbes on each arm._

 _Gyarados vs Latios._

 _Latios opened it's mouth and unleashed a multicolored energy wave shaped like a dragon at Gyarados, and it returned back to normal when it was slammed out of the water. It was knocked out cold by a single move from this powerful Mega Legendary pokemon._

 _Now both trainers were down to their last pokemon._

 _The blond trainer looked at his last pokeball, before he closed his eyes and smirked, he gained a confident grin on his face. He threw the pokeball into the air high up, and when it opened the crowd gasped a second time._

 _The raven haired trainer grit his teeth._

 _Latias, a smaller version of Latios that was female. It had a thinner body, and had a body only 4'7" tall. The red parts of Latias were the same as the blue parts of Latios, only scaled down and more feminine. Latias had yellow eyes and a shorter face, with shorter feathers on the side of it's head. It had smaller wings as well, and arms as well. It had a blue triangle on her chest, and she had a tight necklace._

 _On that necklace was a small blue orb, not a stone like the one Latios had, this one was calmer._

 _Latias didn't change shape, because the item on it was not a Latiasite, but instead it was a different legendary stone. It was a Soul Dew!_

 _Latias vs Latios._

 _A ball of mist formed in front of Latias, and Latios rushed out of the way when she launched it, and it exploded with enough force to change the direction he was flying. The power of her moves being increased even further than the Latios' mega evolution. The two power of a legendary pokemon being fully unleashed through the use of a legendary item. Latios' trainer commanded it, and it unleased a dragon like wave attack at Latias._

 _She didn't even dodge it, it crashed into her, and the damage she took was minimul for the type advantage it had. She shook off the damage, before glowing purple speres appeared in the air around Latios, and her eyes glowed blue. They slammed into Latios, and it hit the ground when the air around it exploded with unleashed psychic energy. It hovered back up, and rushed towards Latias, before unleasing a pulse-like wave of energy._

 _Latias unleased the same attack, only much larger than the one Latios had going, it just destroyed the attack Latios had going, and then broke though it's remains and slammed into Latios._

 _Latios returned back to normal and was knocked out by the attack._

 _Latias flew back towards it's trainer, knocked him off his feet and picked him up, before she started to lick his face as well. He was laughing and she let him back down on his feet._

 _Winner: Naruto Uzumaki_

"What are you watching?" A young girl, no older than maybe 12 years old, asked as she looked over the shoulder of a younger had bright orange hair and green eyes, her hair was shorter, and she had a yellow top with her shorts pulled up high and rolled up, connected with red overalls.

Standing behind her was a taller man, with closed eyes, and spiky brown hair. He had on an orange shirt, and a green vest over it. He was very tan skinned.

The boy the girl was talking to through he black hair and couldn't be older than 10 years old. He had a black shirt on, and over it he had a blue and white jacket. He had light blue pants, and tan skin, with lightning marks under each eye. He wore a red cap with the front being white, and a green symbol on it. On his shoulder was his own Pikachu, who was a bit on the chubby side of Pikachus.

Misty, Brock, and Ash.

They were currently resting in a pokemon center after a long journey to the town they were in. Ash was sitting in front of a TV with his travelling companions coming back after going and putting their things in their room.

"Oh, those are reruns of a tournament from a few years ago." Brock told Misty with a nod of his head, and Ash nodded his own head.

"How did those pokemon evolve and unevolve like that?" Ash asked, this his first time seeing a pokemon capable of doing that. He had never even heard of something like that power. When a pokemon evolved, it didn't unevolve, it stayed as it was.

"I haven't even seen some of those pokemon before... What was that weird evolution called?" Misty asked Brock, the resident pokemon expert.

"I don't really know, one of the trainers used pokemon from a different place... maybe they have something we don't. Anyway, I would love to meet that guy, he raised some powerful pokemon. I am curious about his Bayleef, it was able to take some serious damage... and I wonder why it didn't use grass-type attacks for offense." Brock questioned out loud.

Nobody paid attention when the door to the pokemon center opened up, and the very same trainer they were questioning walked in.

Naruto had grown over the last few years, now standing at 5'11" he was taller than most of his team, other than Aerodactyl that was the same height, and Gyarados that was larger. He now wore an open orange jacket with the bottom half of it being black. He had on a black shirt underneath it, with a red triangle on the chest, with a red swirl in the center of the triangle. His cheeks were unbandaged and covered with three whisker marks per cheek. He wore a black bandage with a leaf symbol on the front over most of his hair, and he had on blue jeans with orange sneakers.

He had a simple backpack slung over his shoulders.

He stopped in front of the counter, where a Nurse Joy, he SWORE he thought she was some kind of pokemon still. She was a pink haired nurse wearing a light prink dress with an apron on the ground ot it. She had a nurse hat on, with a colored cross on it. The woman seemed surprised that he was here, before she smiled at him.

"How can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked him, and Naruto simply gave her a pokeball.

"I just need this guy healed up, and a room for the night." Naruto said with a smile, and the Nurse Joy blushed a little when she saw his foxy grin.

Naruto was given a key, and he walked towards where the rooms would be. Naruto noticed his match with Sasuke was playing on the TV, a rerun of it.

He remembered that.

A year after he, Sasuke, and even Sakura (an accident he still didn't know how it happened) came to this world and got seperated, the two of them had met up at a tournament for the first time in awhile and battled it out. Naruto was surprised that Sasuke had learned how to use his chakra to make multiple pokemon capable of Mega-Evolution in a single battle. Naruto could only Mega evolve Gyarados, but that was only because he only had a mega stone for that pokemon.

Latias didn't like to mega evolve, so he buried her stone somewhere in a forest on another land, and Aerodatcyl simply found the act of mega evolving to be a disgrace to pokemon in general, and didn't do it... that and he didn't have a stone to do it with.

"I totally want to battle that guy!" Ash shouted out, and Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he started to walk towards the trio.

It would seem he had a challenger.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Crushing Defeat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Naruto stood behind Ash and his friend with crossed arms, the trio and Pikachu were all eating a meal now, having not noticed that he was standing behind them yet. Brock was the first one to notice, not long after Naruto had stood there, and gave Naruto a surprised look. Misty looked to where Brock was looking, and promtly choked on her meal when she saw a Champion-level trainer was standing behind Ash, who was stuffing his face with sandwitches.

"Wow..." Misty said when she noticed the HUGE height difference he had from them. She had never seen a man that stood so tall, even Brock was was only a bout 5'6" in height. Yet this guy stood at nearly 6 feet tall, towering over Ash with the trainer not even realizing it. Naruto seemed so much shorter on the TV, though that was recorded a few years ago when Naruto entered a tournament.

"Hello there, I heard you were talking about wanting to battle my team." Naruto spoke as he leaned forward.

Ash choked on his food, and started to hastily drink his water to clear his airway. Naruto smiled pleasantly, while Pikachu had fallen off of Ash's shoulder and landed on the seat next to him.

"Hello, my name is Brock, and this is-" Brock started off introducing himself and his friends, while Ash still calmed himself down after nearly dying.

"Misty, nice to meet you, I'm sorry about Ash, he is an idiot and doesn't realize there are people out of his league." Misty said, putting down Ash's chances of victory. She was sorry about it, but it was true. Ash was nowhere even close to being able to challenge somebody like Naruto, who had a team of superpowered pokemon, and even a legendary of his own.

"Hey!" Ash shouted as he looked at Misty with harsh eyes for the moment. "Anyway, I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu." Ash introduced himself last, and Pikachu looked up at Naruto and raised a small hand.

"Pika-Pikachu." Pikachu introduced himself as well, he had a male tail so Naruto instantly knew the pokemon was a male. Naruto reached down and he rubbed the top of Pikachu's head, right behind the base of the skull. Naruto smiled at the pokemon, while Ash was surprised when he saw Pikachu melt underneath the stranger's hands.

"Wow, how do you do that?" Ash asked, before he stopped his curiousity and looked at Naruto with stars in his eyes. "Oh wait, you heard me talking!? Yeah, I would love to battle you!" Ash shouted, clearly excited as he jumped up into a standing position.

"Your trainer is excitable, how about you, you want to battle Pikachu?" Naruto asked Ash's pokemon for his opinion.

"Pika-PikaPiPi." Pikachu answered back, and Naruto nodded his head in response. Talking with pokemon wasn't so much listening to their words, but instead listening to their meaning. By connecting your heart to them, you could understand them pretty easily.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked, and Pikachu looked at him and nodded, showing that he was ready to battle as well.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to ask you some questions about your Bayleef and that Latias you showed... and that strange evolution you showed with that Gyarados." Brock said Naruto, and he stood up to walk over to Naruto. Misty palmed her face, she could tell this was going to be a strange day for her already.

"You can ask, but I won't answer until after the battle. Do you have 6 pokemon on your team kiddo?" Naruto asked Ash, who nodded his head. He did have more than 6 pokemon, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, good. I only have Bayleef, Latias, and Machamp with me at the moment, so it can be a 3 on 6 match if that is alright with you." Naruto said to Ash, who frowned, that made it seem like Naruto was taking it easy on him, and disrespecting his skills as a trainer.

"Where are your other pokemon?" Misty asked Naruto, curious about that.

"It is the season where Gyarados find 'partners' so I am letting Gyarados travel around to do that for the remainder of the season. Pikachu is resting at home, and Aerodactyl is with him." Naruto answered, no issues with revealing that information. Naruto's team changed on a rather regular basis, and whenever he had too many pokemon they would be sent to live on a pokemon ranch until he needed them. They were happy on the ranch, and he trusted the professor to look after them well.

"Oh..." Ash said with a small pout.

"There is a ball transfer machine over there, why don't you get your toughest pokemon, and we can go out back and battle." Naruto said as he pointed towards a machine. Ash nodded his head, even if it wasn't a full battle, he would still go and get his strongest pokemon for the job. He was overconfident, but he wasn't stupid into thinking that even 1 of Naruto's current team would be easy to beat.

He would need all of his power houses here for that.

"So, you are really going to battle Ash?" Misty asked the trainer in front of her, and Naruto nodded.

"I was looking for something to do anyway. I was going to go to the Orange Islands and go to Shamouti island for awhile. Latias has been _dying_ to attend a festival there, they have them a lot... I was going to see about buying some land there and making my own ranch." Naruto admitted with a grin on his face. Naruto didn't mention he had another purpose going there, he had recieved some rather... good news for him.

There were three known legendary pokemon living on the islands of Fire, Ice, and Lightning that were nearby Shamouti island. Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno were the pokemon that resied on those islands, and Naruto was going to go and battle them, maybe catch them if he was in the mood for it.

"... Shamouti?" Misty asked curiously, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Orange Islands?" Brock asked as well, considering the fact he hadn't heard of either of those recently. The name sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't remember why it did.

"Why aren't you a Gym Leader, or an Elite Four member... or even the Champion?" Misty questioned when she realized that Naruto had way too much free time for somebody of his level. Normally powerful trainers were recruited right away for powerful positions.

"I like travelling too much, seeing new pokemon, doing new things. Also, my pokemon don't have a theme... so no Gym Leader spot for me." Naruto admitted with a laugh. Naruto went over towards Nurse Joy, and she gave him back his Machamp's pokeball. Machamp had been injured stopping a stampede of Tauros, despite the type advantage, taking on 20 Tauros was no easy feat even for his pokemon.

"Thank you for using our Pokecenter." Nurse Joy said with a small bow, and Naruto grinned.

He was still positive she was a pokemon.

"Hey Ash, when you are done, meet me out back!" Naruto called out to the boy, and he went over to a machine as well. Naruto sat down in front of it, before he started to hit the buttons and typed in a code. The screen turned on, and on the other end of the screen was stressed looking older man with light brown hair, and glasses over his eyes.

"... Naruto, how are you doing? Do you need something?" Professor Elm, the Johto league's pokemon expert, spoke with a confused tone, and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, just sending Machamp over, I was wondering if you could send me Absol, she hasn't gotten the change to fight as much." Naruto asked the Professor, who nodded and got off of the screen. Naruto's pokeball vanished when Naruto placed it in the hole, before there was a light flash and there was a new pokeball in it's place. Naruto picked it up, before he shrunk it down and walked out of the pokemon center.

Ash and his friends were curious about Mega Evolution, so Naruto would show them what that was like. Naruto had around 10 pokemon that he fought with, and two of them were capable (and willing) to use it. Sure, Aerodactyl and Latias could do it, but they didn't want to.

Naruto jumped over the Pokemon center, before he landed on the other side and put his hands in his pockets, waiting for the battle.

Naruto released Absol from her pokeball, and the pour legged pokemon didn't stand all that tall compared to it's trainer. It was covered with white fur, and had red eyes with a black face, black claws on all legs, and a blade-shaped horn coming from the side of it's head. Around it's neck was a necklace with a gem hanging from it. This pokemon of his wasn't too strong, other than having a Mega form. It hadn't been in his team very long, not when you compared her to his other pokemon.

Brock, Misty, and Ash soon all came out from the side of the center, and Ash had a grin on his face.

"Whose that pokemon?" Brock asked in surprise when he saw the unknown pokemon, and Ash pointed his Pokedex at it.

Only for it to not be able to identify Absol.

"This is an Absol, a pokemon from Hoenn, capable of "Mega Evolving" like the pokemon you saw Sasuke using. Mega Evolution takes the bond between humand and pokemon, and then grants them more strength, and a new form via these gems." Naruto explained to them as he showed off the gems he and his pokemon had. Absol looked towards Naruto with surprise, not that he explained it, but that she was being used in a battle at all.

"Awesome, well, I'll start this off! I choose you, Tauros!" Ash shouted out as he threw his pokeball, and out camem a Tauros. A pretty large pokemon, brown furred, and heavy with two horns. The pokemon was much larger than Absol, but Naruto didn't pay it any heed. "Tauros, use Fissure!" Ash shouted out, and Naruto was surprised.

A One-Hit KO move right off the bat?

"Sucker Punch Absol." Naruto stated, and Absol moved in front of Tauros faster than the pokemon could use it's own move, and slammed her bladed head into it. It was knocked back, it's move stopped dead. He wasn't going to allow Ash to get off a One-Hit KO move so easily. Ash blinked, before he pointed at Absol.

"Okay then! Use Take Down!" Ash commanded, and Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he placed his hand on his ear.

"Mega Evolve." Naruto spoke, and Absol's body changed, growing more beautiful as she gained the wings of an angel. Her hair-style changed, and she seemed to get a little larger. "Now, use Me First." Naruto said, and thankfully Absol was faster than Tauros.

His Absol used a strong Take Down and slammed in to Tauros, knocking the pokemon back.

"Ash, play smart, not with power!" Misty yelled towards Ash, who looked at Absol, before he couldn't find anything that he could take to his advantage. Their pokemon were about the same raw strength, Naruto's Absol wasn't well trained at the moment, but Naruto's pokemon was smaller, faster, and more skilled naturally.

"It looks like a Dark type." Brock tried to be helpful.

"Absol, use Psycho Cut." Naruto said with a sigh, and Absol formed purple energy on it's blade, before shooting it at Tauros in the form of a psychic blade. It exploded and knocked Tauros back, while Naruto nodded to his pokemon.

When the dust cleared, Tauros was barely standing up, showing it was a very tough pokemon, something that surprised Naruto.

Ash returned Tauros with a frown on his face, realizing that Tauros was badly matched here, unable to really do anything at the moment.

"I'll make sure to use you again later. How about instead... Muk, I choose you!" Ash shouted, and when the pokeball released it's contents, a purple, and large, goo creature formed on the ground. It started to go over to Ash, who pointed towards Absol, with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

A Muk?

"Okay Absol, this is a weird battle... use Psycho Cut." Naruto said, and Ash had a small smirk on his face.

Nothing had ever managed to hurt Muk in a battle before!

The blade of psychic energy slammed into Muk and exploded, and Ash was shocked when his pokemon was instantly knocked out by the powerful psychic attack.

"Ash, Muk is a Poison type, and Psychic moves as SUPER effective." Brock let Ash know his mistake, a rather rookie mistake to be honest. Naruto blinked, before he realized that Ash had no clue that his pokemon had such a glaring weakness. Using Muk's special body was a great idea, were it not for the fact that Absol was shown using a non-physical move.

Naruto laughed a little.

"I choose you... Krabby!" Ash yelled, and Naruto sweatdropped when a tiny red crab pokemon that was MUCH smaller than the average Krabby appeared on the field. It started to bubble from the mouth. Absol looked back at Naruto with surprise as well.

Really?

"Abso-Ab-Sol." Absol spoke to Naruto, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Krabby, use bubble!" Ash declared, and Krabby shot a good number of bubbles at Absol. The bubbles did barely anything at all, so Absol just took the attack. Absol cleared the bubbles away, only for Krabby to not be seen anywhere. Ash smirked, before Absol felt something pinching her wings.

Krabby had used the bubbles to hide itself to get on her back!

"I don't know what is more surprising, the fact Krabby has done the most damage to Absol so far, or the fact that Ash thought this through." Misty said, with Ash turning back to glare at her. Naruto nodded his head, and Absol bucked Krabby, but Krabby only held on tightly.

"An Absol's back is a weakspot, I'm surprised you figured that out." Naruto said with an impressed tone.

...

Ash seemed surprised as well, not at the praising, and Naruto realized that Ash had NOT figured out Absol's weakspot.

"... Yeah!" Ash shouted out, pretending like this had been his plan the entire time. Not a single person in the area bought it though. Absol was still struggling to get Krabby off of it, before the pokemon started to glow white.

Krabby started to evolve, and gained a lot more mass. The pokemon's claws got much bigger, with one claw being even bigger than the other. Absol was pushed down to the ground, while Ash looked in surprised.

"Krabby evolved!?" Ash shouted in shock, with Naruto nodding.

"Into Kingler, which means... Absol, use Hyper Beam." Naruto said as the now larger pokemon was sitting on Absol. Absol charged up a beam, before aiming it straight up at the exposed part of Kingler.

"Krabby... Kingler, let go!" Ash shouted, but it was far too late, Hyper Beam fired off and slammed into Kingler. It exploded up high into the air, before landing on the ground in front of Ash.

"How many badges do you have?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. This kid was a total rookie. Ash opened his vest as he returned Kingler, and showed off that he had 7 badges to his name. 'There is no way he actually earned all of those, not without some bullshit luck.' Naruto thought to himself when Ash let out his next pokemon.

"Pikachu, go!" Ash called out, and Pikachu simply jumped in front of Ash with sparking cheeks. "Use Quick Attack!" Ash boldly proclaimed, and Pikachu ran towards Absol with a bright white streak of light going behind it.

"Absol, Night Slash." Naruto said, with his tone starting to grow a little more... bored. This was not turning out to be fun for him like he thought it could be. Misty and Brock seemed to notice this, but they didn't say anything about it. Black energy shot at Pikachu, who ran straight into it and was launched back by the power. Pikachu landed on his feet, before Naruto pointed at it. "Absol, use Attract." Naruto said, and Absol winked at Pikachu, and a pink heart energy wave shot at Pikachu and hit it.

Pikachu's eyes became hearts.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled, only to be surprised when Pikachu just gazed lovingly at Absol, not listening to him.

"Absol, use Hyper Beam." Naruto said, and Absol charged up the item, before it slammed into Pikachu and sent the poor pokemon flying, clearly knocked out. Ash ran to catch Pikachu, while Naruto sighed.

Okay, Ash had a _long_ way to go.

"You take a good rest buddy... Tauros, come on out!" Ash yelled, his tone showing he was getting more desperate. Naruto returned Absol, before he shrunk her pokeball down. Naruto tossed another Pokeball out.

Bayleef appeared on the ground in front of Naruto.

"Bayleef, Body Slam/Tauros Take Down!" Naruto spoke, and Ash shouted, and the two pokemon slammed into each other. Bayleef was barely even fazed by Tauros' attack, while Tauros was sent flying back. The pokemon was knocked out, the vast power difference showing right away.

"Out of all of my Pokemon, Bayleef has the highest defensive power, with a pretty good attack." Naruto gave Ash a hint, and Ash thought about what pokemon he was going to use.

"I have a question, your Bayleef, why didn't you let it evolve, and why doesn't it use Grass type attacks for offense?" Brock asked Naruto, who rubbed Bayleef's head.

"This is a _boy_ Bayleef, and he is very proud of his masculinity, so turning into his final form would involve growing a flower. Also, he simply doesn't like Grass-type moves other than ones used for getting back stamina." Naruto explained, and Bayleef nodded. The pokemon simply had too much male proud to let a flower grow out of it's body.

"Oh..." Brock mumbled, kind of disappointed in how... plain the answer was.

"Charizard, I chose you!" Ash called out, and this time Naruto was truly surprised.

This kid had a Charizard?

The pokemon was orange, with a yellow belly. It stood at a slightly shorter height than Naruto, a few inches shorter. It had a long neck, and it's long tail had a tip with flames on it. The pokemon looked back at Ash, before snorting and laying down on it's side. Naruto sweat dropped, even with a powerful looking Charizard, it didn't matter if the Charizard did not respect it's trainer as a trainer.

Charizard looked towards Bayleef, and snorted in annoyance at the "Weaker" pokemon. it sent a Flamethrower at Bayleef without Ash commanding it.

Bayleef was barely fazed by the attack, it's high defense AND special defense were simply too much for a normal pokemon to overcome so easily. Charizard looked at the unfazed pokemon with surprise, before it glared at Bayleef.

"Ouch, right in the pride." Naruto said with a wince, and Charizard roared at Bayleef, without listening to Ash it ran towards Bayleef and shot flames at him. The flames did next to nothing, but Charizard just attacked Bayleef ignoring the lack of damage it was doing. "Ash, your Charizard does not respect you very much. Bayleef, use Toxic and then Body Slam." Naruto said, and Bayleef shot Toxic at Charizard, before slamming his head into the Charizard's gut.

Charizard was sent crashing to the ground right in front of a surprised Ash, and Naruto could see Ash looking at Charizard with sad eyes.

"... I'm... I'm done here." Ash said, his tone showing that he was extremely depressed with how the match was turning out.

"Listen Ash, not all pokemon battle the same. Every pokemon is different in some way, some Charizards use speed, some use power, some are tanks. Find what works for your pokemon, and when you do, find me." Naruto said as he returned Bayleef after petting it. Started to walk away as well.

Ash had a LOT to learn, but Naruto was interested in seeing what he learned in the future, maybe Ash would be able to battle better, or maybe he would get worse.

Naruto would see how Ash grew in the future.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
